The invention relates generally to a telecommunications network and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for half-duplex communication among multiple telecommunications devices via a packet data network.
Currently, telecommunications networks exist that enable a telecommunications device to directly access another through a digital two-way radio feature. At least one telecommunications provider, Nextel, has been very successful providing such a network. With Nextel's system, a user can have instant access by pressing a button to reach other users on the network.
However, a network does not yet exist that can provide such communication to other users via a wireless packet data network. Therefore, what is needed is an invention that can provide push-to-talk to another user via a wireless packet data network.